Rapunzel's Song
by JackunzelForever
Summary: (Based upon Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song", rights all belong to the artist whom I LOVE and totally respect) Jackunzel One-shot! Rapunzel and Jack go through the phases of their relationship in tempo to the song, from childhood to old age. It's kind of corny, but I don't know, I like happy endings sometimes. Cover by moonkute93 on DeviantArt.


Rapunzel's Song

 **Hey, guys, I'M ALIVE! WHOA, I'M NOT DEAD YET! It's a Fourth of July miracle. Here's a fun short story I've been wanting to do for a while now. Please note that the actual name of the song is "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift. I just changed it to "Rapunzel's Song" because it's told from Rapunzel's perspective telling this to Jack. Anyhow, enjoy, my snowflakes and be sure to check out her song!  
**

Rapunzel: age 7; Jack: age 9

We were sitting on a picnic blanket in your yard, staring up at the stars. I looked at you and your eyes all shined, like pretty nights. I smiled and you saw me watching, then smiled back.

"Look at those two," my father said, looking at us and stroked his beard.

"Yeah. Just imagine them, growing old like us and, I don't know, falling in love," your dad joked. They grinned at each other over the grill.

Your mother handed mine a plate of corn on the cob, rolling her eyes. "There's a small chance of _that_ ever happening."

My mother sighed. "It would be so romantic, but unrealistic. Our husbands have such wild imaginations."

"Well, maybe not _so_ wild." Our moms smiled over at us.

I jumped up and said, "Let's go to the woods!"

You grinned and jumped up, too. "Yeah!" We both ran to the back of your backyard by your treehouse. We both grabbed long sticks and began to sword-fight.

"Go ahead. Beat me up," I told you like I always did when we played together. You just shrugged as always, refusing to do so, and we continued to play. I tripped you and pinned you to the ground with my stick. "Yes! I am victorious!" I yelled and you laughed and threw a handful of leaves at me.

"Now, as winner for the . . ." I counted on my fingers. ". . . eleventh time, I dare you to kiss me!"

You just smiled and leaned your face close to mine. I shrieked and ran, laughing. You chased after me, your lips puckered, but you were laughing, too. You never did catch me because I had run home. The next day, we didn't talk about it and went back to our normal lives. We were still best friends, though.

R: 16; J: 18

I placed my hoop earrings into my ears with great care and smoothed down my light blue skirt and light pink T-shirt. I headed out the door and saw you playing soccer with your friends. I went over to the fence separating your yard and mine and leaned on it, staring at you.

You looked up and came over, grinning. "Hey, you look nice," you noted, ruffling your messy brown hair.

"Yeah, well, I'm not that little girl you used to see anymore," I joked. We both laughed.

Our parents smiled and laughed and joked about us as I continued to speak with you about various topics, trying to hide my pink blush. I couldn't let you know about how I felt about you . . . not yet, anyway.

Then, at two o'clock in the morning, we snuck out to your truck and drove to the creek beds we used to explore as kids. We stared at the skies and you looked at me as I gazed at you . . . and we both shared our first kiss. It was magical.

Later, though, we had our very first fight. I slammed the door in your face instead of our usual kissing goodnight. But you stayed outside till the morning light. My mother told me not to lose what I had: you. I never wanted to lose you again after that, though we still fought. But I still loved you.

R: 21; J: 23

A few years later, we were sitting at our favorite spot in town, staring out at the water of the lake. I looked over at you and smiled. You glanced at me and a funny grin spread over your face.

"What?" I asked. I tucked a lock of my blonde hair behind my hair, feeling self-conscious now.

You laughed and looked at your feet. "Rapunzel . . . I have loved you for, well, a while now. And, um . . . I wanted to ask you something." You got down on one knee.

My eyes widened. "Jack . . .?"

You took out a little black box and opened it. I gasped.

"Rapunzel Corona," you began. "Will you do me the great and prestigious honor of marrying me, lowly Jack Frost?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, yes, yes!" There were tears in my eyes as you stood up and embraced me.

A couple of months later, we walked down the aisle. The whole town came. Our mothers cried and our fathers looked on proudly. You said "I do" and I did, too. I never thought I would ever be so happy ever again. But there was something that overshadowed that.

R: 24; J: 26

We were living in our very own house now, rocking our babies on the front porch. I looked at you, eyes shining, as I held our eldest daughter, Elsa. You smiled back at me while holding our youngest, Anna and reading her a book.

I fell deeper in love with you than I ever thought I could. And the love for our children blossomed just as bright.

R: 87; J: 89

I'll be 87 when you're 89 and I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky. Because you'll still be everything to me. And I promise, Jack, that I will love you for forever. Or my name isn't Rapunzel Frost.


End file.
